Worth More
by SkatKat
Summary: <html><head></head>The one time Quinn Fabray lost prom queen and the one time she didn't. "You are worth more than a stupid crown." R/Q</html>


**Summary:** The one time Quinn Fabray lost prom queen and the one time she didn't.

A/N: I don't own anything. This is just a little something I would love to see happen at prom but most likely will not happen.

"Let's have a round of applause for the lovely couple." The announcer's voice sounded through the speakers and the entire gymnasium erupted in a sea of clapping.

"Aren't they lovely?" The announcer asked and the crowd whistled as both Laruen and Puck stood together, side by side on the stage. Puck wore a white suit, with a black button up shirt, and no tie. He also had a crown on the top of his head and a large grin on his face. Lauren stood by him, her arm linked with his. She wore a long red dress, a smug smirk, along with a tiara that gleamed brightly from the stage lights.

Finn Hudson felt his girlfriend tense beside him. She stood next to him, looking graceful in a long, baby blue dress.

"Quinn?" He asked with care, "Babe it's okay we'll get it next year."

The blonde nodded numbly as she plastered a bright smile on her face that did not meet her eyes as members of the audience eyed her. Finn bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek and his hand on her lower back pulling her close, she stiffened at his touch.

"I," Her breath hitched, "I need a moment."

She licked her dry lips and pressed her hand against his chest, pushing herself away. Finn frowned, but nodded and watched her walk briskly through the crowd. Her hand wrapped around the metal bar and she pressed down forcefully entering the nearly empty hallway. There were a few scattered couples talking and kissing amongst themselves but they went unnoticed by the blonde. She was too focused on the increasing heat that was spreading throughout her body, wrapping itself around her neck. She felt her chest tighten, her heart pounding against the walls; her lungs constricted narrowing her air. Her heart beat quickly, the blood rushing to her ears as she ran down the hallway, her heels clicking against the tiles. Her body pushed against the door, tripping she caught herself on the railing, her arms wrapping around the metal. The cool night air greeted her warm body with relief, gasping she took several breaths but her lungs fought against the action rejecting the air. Her body panicked at the lack of oxygen, her head felt heavy, and she placed a hand on her chest trying to sooth her racing heartbeat. She gasped, her body going rigid at the feel of a hand on her lower back. She turned and was met with a pair of brown eyes but not the ones she was expecting.

These brown eyes were wide and filled with concern. They also belonged to Rachel Berry.

The petite singer was talking to her, mouthing something, but her words were distance and went unheard by the blonde. She felt the brunette's arm wrap around her waist, leading her to the cement stairs.

"Quinn." Rachel spoke with more force this time, her brown eyes staring into her hazel, "You need to breathe."

She opened her mouth but her throat only tightened more. Her hazel eyes filled with fear, tears pricking at the corners and they began to dart around. Rachel's hand was suddenly on her chin, pressing with slight force and closing her mouth. The other hand was on her cheek and she once again was staring into those concerned eyes.

"Through the nose, it's okay, through the nose." Rachel demonstrated, her nostrils flaring.

"You can do it, just breathe." Rachel whispered her thumb gently stroking her cheek, her fingers brushing a loose blonde strand behind her ear, "It's okay, you're okay."

Quinn felt her body relax at the touch, her lungs filling with the air they so desperately wanted. Her body slouched with exhaustion and leaned forward, her head resting on the brunette's shoulder.

"You're okay, it's okay." Rachel continued to whisper into her ear, her hand running up and down her back while the other was wrapped around her shoulder.

"It was just a crown, Quinn." The blonde's body shakes as sobs rack it and Rachel can feel tears wet her skin.

"I-it was-sn't just a-a crow-n." Quinn half sobs half murmurs into the girl's shoulder.

"It w-was my c-chance, my only chance to b-be someone in this stupid town." She pulls away from the girls embrace, her head cast downward as she wipes firmly at her eyes.

"Quinn Fabray, look at me." She doesn't obey knowing that those brown eyes are going to contain nothing but pity and judgment.

"Quinn, look at me." When she doesn't obey a second time, Rachel's hand roughly grabs her chin.

"Now you listen to me." The diva's eyes are full of determination.

"You are worth more than a stupid crown, do you hear me?" When Quinn doesn't answer, Rachel leans forward her hand still resting on the other girls chin.

"You are worth more than Lima."

Tears run down her already damp face because for a split second she actually believes it. Rachel pulls her into another hug, her arms wrapping around her back as her head falls into the crook of her tan neck.

"You are going to get out of here Quinn and you're going to be great. I just know it." Rachel pushes her away, her thumb wiping at the falling tears.

"Yeah?" Quinn asks softly with uncertainty and she is rewarded with a bright smile from the brunette.

"Certainly, after all I'm psychic." Quinn grins, a small chuckle escapes through her lips.

"Come on." Rachel stands up, straitening her long, yellow dress. She offers her hand and Quinn hesitates, momentarily before taking it.

"Let's get you home."

Please review.


End file.
